


Goodnight My Love

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [27]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: 15kisses, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: A bit of Peter and Elizabeth fluff set just before the show starts.Written for the prompt work at 15 kisses and file at whitecollar100 both are on DW.





	Goodnight My Love

Elizabeth quietly crept down the stairs to see what was taking Peter so long to come to bed. While Peter had been hunting Neal, she had often found him asleep with his head on his most current files on the dining room table.This time he'd been smart enough to use the couch. That meant either Peter was getting smarter or the cons were getting easier to catch.

She grabbed a blanket to cover him and kissed his forehead before quietly making her way back upstairs. She hoped that The Dutchman would be easier to catch then Neal had been.


End file.
